Boys and Girls: Sunday Night
The story starts out with Jefferson Ollison teaching his son about whales. His wife then comes home, but, shortly after that, a large explosion occurs outside. When they arrive at where the explosion originated, they find a huge 5 feet by 5 feet crater in the middle of their backyard. Mrs. Ollison calls her brother, and, 25 minutes later, he arrives. When he finds the crater, he finds a strange substance growing on the outer rim of the crater. When he takes it back to his science lab at work, he discovers that it came from a small piece of an over-head comet that was passing over the Earth that night, however, when he locks it in a freezer overnight, it grows so big that by the next morning, the entire freezer had been destroyed. It is now 6 feet tall and 4 feet wide. However, the head scientist at the lab discovers that it is just a type of fungus not yet discovered. Later that day, Dave Zachary is taking his dog for a walk when he suddenly sees a huge Airbus A380 fall out of the sky and crash into seven homes and ignite them in a huge explosion. His dog runs over to investigate, but, catches on fire and burns to death. He then sees the same fungus he saw at the lab, growing in the flames. He then calls the police, and says that the fungus that grew in the lab the night before may be indestructible. When police arrived, they figure out that no other type of fungus, or any life form for that matter on Earth, is flame retardant. They then jump to the conclusion that the fungus is some kind of alien life form that came from the comet that crashed into the Ollison's backyard. Three years later, Sunday Evening. During a NASCAR race that Greg Folliman is hosting with his buddies, Hunter Edwards finds a small substance growing on one of the weeds in Greg's backyard. He tells Greg, but, just then, a famous driver on the TV makes a super pass and overtakes the leader in front of him at Talladega Superspeedway, causing the big one on lap 12. Twenty minutes later, Dave Fishermann gets a cake out of the oven (Don't try that at home), and everyone there except three people take a slice. However, Dave walks outside and sees meteors flashing by in the daytime sky. He thinks that a meteor may be heading for Earth, but, he then realizes he would have heard something on the news at least six months in advance. He then shrugs it off as an early meteor shower. However, when he walks back in, everyone is staring mesmerized at the television, and no one will answer any of his questions. He then turns the TV off, and everyone snaps back to reality. However, when he turns the TV back on, his house is pelted by meteors. His roof catches on fire, and then a sudden tornado touches down straight out of nowhere, and Dave suddenly thinks that this is an alien attack. He then is struck by lightning and falls dead. When everyone runs back inside, the power shuts off. They then see several bright flashes outside, too bright to be lightning. They then gather into the basement, a decision that would cost three people their lives. The tornado grows in size to an EF5, and destroys the house. When everyone looks up, they can see meteors flashing every which way but loose inside the tornado, and one even falls into the basement, killling three people. The other wall of the tornado then passes over, and everyone is pelted by rocks and dirt and debris. When the storm ends, everyone looks up at the night sky, and sees meteors flashing through the Aurora Borealis. George Crenshaw then gets out a camera, and starts to take pictures and videos of the meteor shower. They then celebrate the experience, but, then, they see a bus drive up to the bus stop, and see a kid with a name tag get off that reads: Jonah Heckner. One man then sees his son for the first time in three weeks.